


Watch Where You're Going

by yama_gucci



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, In a sense, M/M, its more just like they're meeting and the gay feelings start, not really shippy but sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yama_gucci/pseuds/yama_gucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the aloof, and irritated rich kid, Félix meet the sweet and shy artist, Nathanaël? It wasn't as romantic as one would think, and it wasn't exactly love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Where You're Going

**Author's Note:**

> Its in the twin AU, since i already did a first meeting in my Older Brother!Au ;3c
> 
> ALSO THANKS TO THE ANON WHO REQUESED THIS!
> 
> Ask for prompts on my tumblr: thelovesickartist.tumblr.com

Rumors of Adrien’s brother transferring to school spread faster than you could say his name – which was said to be “Félix.” Of course though, Nathanaël never really was interested in new students, letting them be as he would stay in the back of the class doodling. Although, saying this, Nathanaël realized that he’s never really seen a new student look like _Félix._

The Friday that Félix showed up at school was rather hectic and catastrophic. Chloé crowded around the two boys, expecting both of them to welcome her presence – which didn’t happen actually, Félix threw a comment about how a _“Fake blonde like her will never be given the time of day from Adrien.”_ Which made the redhead snort from the back of the classroom, trying to hide his amusement. Though it didn’t change the fact everyone sort of laughed at her – except for Sabrina, she got flustered. Chloé tried to hide her embarrassment as she started complaining about how rude Félix was and how _unfair_ it was, since they grew up together. Félix never really _adored_ her, but he didn’t _hate_ her, they were like brother and sister, considering they were _both_ rude salty blondes.

Nathanaël felt like Félix would be one of the only people who would stand up against Chloé, but he never realized he would also be one of the people who would also be an _asshole_ to others. Which he only found out the day they officially met.

* * *

 

The artist carried a couple of canvases from his art class, making his way out of the classroom walking out to the front of the school. Not being able to really see where he was going he didn’t notice that Félix was in front of him and was walking in the _opposite_ direction of him. They collided and Nathanaël fell down with the other on top of him, a layer of canvas between them.

The position they were in only lasted a couple of seconds, but to Nathanaël it was like an hour. The image of Félix’s face right up to his, his legs on either side of him, his normally well-kept hair in his face as he stared down at him. He couldn’t help his heart as it sped up and his face as it flushed.

 An annoyed groan came from the blond as he glared down at the shy artist. “Watch where you’re going,” He snapped as he slowly got up, moving off of Nathanaël, leaving the artist to gawk up at him, his teal eyes slightly widened. “What is it? Never seen a man up close?” He asked as he rolled his eyes, dusting off his clothes.

Nathanaël stuttered for a moment before scrambling to get up and gently pushed his hair out of his eye, only managing to get a little of the other eye to show, setting the canvas to rest against his leg “Y-yes – I mean no! I just- err… I’m sorry, I didn’t notice you were there…” he mumbled out, the blush was still evident on his face as he let his gaze fall to the ground, the glanced back to Félix .  

Félix took this moment to stare at him, his eyes surveying the male. He was plain, horribly so. He had atrocious purple pants, a red shirt with some ridiculous symbol and a grey jacket. His hair wasn’t even properly combed, all in his face, and a mess in the back. The only thing that wasn’t plain were his eyes. They were a dark teal, which held some sort of sadness and unspoken cries, at least from what Félix could tell. His glare soften as did his frown as he then went back to dusting and fixing his clothes, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to stare afterwards. This only took a few moments, and had the redhead almost quivering in fear and worry.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you _idiot_ , stop looking at me as if I were some horrifying monster, I’m not even that much taller than you,” he sneered as his eyes focused on the other's.  

“I... I’m not an idiot – don’t tease me!” he replied with a mild glare as he clenched his fists. _Rude._

An amused snort came from Félix as he rose a brow and tilted his head up slightly, a smirk appeared “Oh really? I never noticed,” He retorted.

Nathanaël frowned as he chewed his bottom lip as he moved to rub his arm and looked down “W-whatever… I-I’m sorry for bumping into you Félix …” he managed to get out as he gazed back up to him with slightly sad eyes.

Félix felt his smirk twitch as he stared back into his eyes, slightly taken back he leaned away “Sure just – go on… Nathanaël,” he said as he moved to continue on his way, leaving Nathanaël to stay there, his canvas still propped up against him as he stared off where Félix had been.

Nathanaël only had one thought in his head as he stood there. ‘ _Oh my god he’s so rude… but really attractive’_ He felt as if he was punched in the chest but also kissed and his heart was racing. Realizing he was standing there for a good two minutes, he quickly shook his head and grabbed his canvas so that he could start walking again. Although his legs knew what to do, his mind was still on the previous events. Then it hit him – _Félix knew his name._ Oh my god. Oh my god! ‘ _He knows my name – but how? We’ve never spoken, and I've never raised my hand!_ ’ Nath’s thoughts were a mess as his face blushed and he had a slightly giddy smile on his face.

* * *

 

Félix on the other hand was lulling over how those dark teal eyes could hold such emotion while the actual redhead only seemed to show embarrassment or boredom. He was wondering on _how_ the shy redhead had managed to actually say something back to him, and how he had looked so awestruck when he looked up to him _–_ everyone looks at Adrien like that, but  never at _him_.  He ran a hand through his blond hair, the stray thought of _‘I wonder if that long hair of his is just as soft as it looks’_ crossed his mind.


End file.
